Items, children, and pets inadvertently are left behind (e.g., in a vehicle) by a parent or a guardian. Furthermore, both pets and children are inquisitive and may sneak out of the house, play outside of designated allowed area, simply wonder off, play with dangerous items, such as weapons, or access objects that are impermissible. Thus, a strong need exists for a system to detect and inform a parent when a pet or a child is left behind, has wondered beyond a predetermined area, or is approaching a potentially dangerous item or impermissible item.